Sage Art: Destructive Five-Headed Dragon
This technique is a combination of Amai, Ayane Kasagawa, Iroshi, Myuuki Kaiga, and Ryuun Shukiro's dragon based techniques, which then fuse together to create a enormous dragon which was even able to combat the Ten-Tails. Each dragon head is controlled by their respective owners, and each head can create jutsu of their element. Also the hands, legs, tail, and wings can be controlled by all five shinobi with the combination of their will. This technique requires an impressive amount of teamwork that even Tanakuya Shukiro thought was impossible. Overview To force this dragon to move, the five ninja, in their respective jutsu's heads, must use their complete will in perfect sinc. This was believed to be impossible, especially with five different ninja, but was later accomplished by the five. To obtain this sinc, Ryuun pulled Amai, Ayane, Iroshi, and Myuuki into a subconscious space by using the tailed beasts' chakra within them - which he later commented to be tougher to pull everyone but Amai since they were only Pseudo-Jinchūriki's. At first the five tried to tell each other what to do, but that didn't work out at all, which was shown by how the dragon failed to move fluidly and simply laid on the ground while it twitched; Iroshi described this as: "having a seizure". They later were able to sinc their minds by using the Natural Energy within their subconscious which has a special makeup that was different than Natural Energy outside of this space. This led to the perfection of this special collaboration technique and the completion of a terrifying jutsu. Appearance The appearance of this technique has been mentioned of being bizarre. As mentioned before, this dragon has five heads; one made of energy release, dry ice, one made of plasma release, another out of a relatively hardened water - which can be hardened and unhardened by Iroshi, and the last being made of purple crystals - each position is in this order from left to right. This dragon's arms - and hands - are made of hardened water while the legs - and feet - are made of crystals. This dragon also has four wings, that look similar to a dragonfly's, which are made of lightened dry ice. The dragon has an upper, and lower body that looks similar to a human's. The upper body is made of hardened water, while the lower body of this dragon is made of dry ice. The tail of this dragon is made of purple crystals with spikes that makes the dragon's tail look similar to a stegosaurus' tail. Each person is located inside their jutsu's respective dragon head and like they are asleep while they are in their subconscious. The eyes of the dragon also glow with the same color as Amai's energy release. Amai also created many lines out of energy release that connect the dragon's legs, arms, tail, heads, and its upper and lower body together. These lines glow and look like ancient markings; looking much like a dreamcatcher on its chest, but with five lines shooting out the bottom. While their minds are synced, the five ninja are holding hands as they sit in a circ in the subconscious ; a sign of their friendship. Abilities This dragon has many ways of attacking. One of these ways is by forming hardened water claws onto its hands which is powerful enough to pierce the Ten-Tails. Ayane is also able to coat the claws in dry ice by using the CO2 in the atmosphere along with Isobu's chakra and natural energy to stick the ice onto the selected target which she can then manipulate. Ayane has also shown the ability to do this with the dragon's tail for a long distance attack. She is also able to use the dry ice wings and her wind release to allow the dragon to take flight. These wings can flap to create large windstorms. Iroshi, along with Ayane's help, can use both tailed beasts and senjutsu skills to form a vast ocean by spewing out water from both Iroshi's and Ayane's dragon's mouths. Myuuki can create various crystal techniques with the water the ocean provides - the same with Irosh's water release techniques and Ayane's ice techniques. Amai is able to extend her dragon's head with immense speed to bite down/grab hold of an enemy while simultaneously burning the target. The five ninja can also use the dragon's arms to create hand signs in order to perform large scaled jutsu; which is needed for Ryuun to perform massive Plasma Release techniques that were able to cut down the Ten Tail's tree. Trivia *Each person uses a Kekkei Genkai to form this dragon except for Iroshi, whom uses a Hiden version of Water Release. Category:Jutsu Category:Collaboration Category:Senjutsu Category:Hiden Category:FINAL